<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thaw by RoseRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606300">Thaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose'>RoseRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotic Poetry, Fire play, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Poetry, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuckony poem, fire play and feels. Erotic poetry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Lionsuicide for looking over this fic!</p><p>It fills square I3, Fire Play, on my MCU Kink Bingo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molten fire running through his veins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matched only by the flaming heat held so close to his skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone else had come this close to blistering-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Tony was not just anyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the only one to melt the ice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After seventy years he was still frozen despite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defrosting on the outside</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An icy shell only cracked by one man's fiery passion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing aside, his warmth runs over, like it did when he first found him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cracks in his shell radiate enough to start to heal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To bring one love home to the other- soon all three were lovers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's love a hearth, making the future a warm home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldiers a solid ground beneath his feet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing them to this, fire held in a genius hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat so close to burning but never harming</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men bound to his fire and his pleasure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His genius letting fire dance harmlessly across bare skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making two men warmer than they ever had been</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Able to safely float cushioned and cradled in comfortable warmth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In giving them what they need, their genius grounds himself with them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glow of their naked skin in the fire's light his own beacon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat dripping across all three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingingling scents on top of silk sheets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames dancing orange fan the flames of their passion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two men tied down as the flames cross their skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both by ropes and by love they are held in place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of the fire less burning than the heat of the third's touch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fire dies down the flames build between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat-slick bodies sliding together in pleasurable passion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard cocks slick, each touch lighting a blaze between them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moans fill the air, sticky-humid from their loving</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Building them all to a climaxing inferno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat inside each of them explodes on out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conflagration of pleasure scorching right through them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrenching them into sated bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freed from the physical ties (still tied by love) hands caress everywhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each touch a banked fire now that the flames of passion have run</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoking the hearthfire and building a sense of home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking without words, a thanks for the warmth that is brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every brush a benediction, a prayer that the fire will never die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That the warmth brought tonight, brought every night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will last through every night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That these men will always be home for each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fires may blaze, may burn, may rise ever higher</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But never blistering, never harming the care between them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will always keep two men's cores warm for them all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While giving the third a place to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One brings the fire, two bring the earth. A solid triad together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if they use their strength and their genius to bring each other pleasure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, well, that is what keeps them warm throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holds the ice back, keeps freezing at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the next time they have time to watch the flames</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they again dance across skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe someday ice can be for play, but for today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All is melted, all is warm. Finally they can rest in each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot, sweaty bodies are just a comfort, a reminder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are alive, living, and loved.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>